House of the Future
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: It has been twenty two years and the new improved Sibuna are ready to take over from their parents in solving the mysteries of Anubis house. With the strange new boy, a sudden substitute teacher and an ancient newspaper article the kids are ready to solve this mystery while dealing with arguments, romance and annoying siblings along the way.
1. Chapter 1

It was the second day back at school, and a group of girls were walking to their last class, PE. They seemed like a pretty normal group of girls, the four had been best friends since they had started school. They weren't alike, not at all. One was a sports freak, another fashion obsessed, one of the twins was a genius and the other was a drama queen.

" You're so lucky Elle," the only blonde in the group sighed. The girl with glasses looked down at the cast on her leg and back up at her friend.

" Are you kidding?" Elle asked. " I can't shower and I can't even stay in my own room because it's upstairs." The bell rang and the friends parted, with Abi, the blonde, Melissa, the other twin and Brooke, the sports freak entering the changing rooms.

Elle smiled as she hobbled along the corridor towards the History classroom, so she could hand her essay in and ask a few questions. She looked into the class and saw it was empty, apart from the teacher sitting at the desk, correcting papers. Elle pushed the door opened and walked in. She sat down in a chair directly in front of the desk and smiled as she lifted her plaster covered leg on to the table.

" I can't wait to get this thing off," she said, trying to scratch her leg. Her father looked up from his work and smiled at his eldest daughter.

" Two weeks left," he said. " Is everyone else in PE?"

" Yep, here's my essay and I have a few questions," Elle said, lifting her school bag from where she had sat it on the ground. She pulled out a folder full of paper, which was her essay.

" It didn't have to be a novel Norrie." Her father stood up and walked to the front of his desk. He lifted the essay and shook his head.

" As if your history essays weren't that thick," she replied.

" It's not even due until tomorrow," he said, with a smile.

" And you never handed stuff in early Dad?" Elle asked

" True. Now questions?" He asked.

" I don't understand..." There was a knock on the door and then it opened.

" I thought you'd be here," the principal of Amun boarding school walked into the room and smiled at Elle and Fabian when they looked up at him.

They really were so similar in appearance and personality. It could get kind of weird at times.

Elle looked at the man who was her godfather and raised an eyebrow.

" What do you want?" She asked.

" There is a new student moving into Anubis house. He arrived ten minutes ago and I thought you'd show him around while I talk to Mr Rutter about school things," he replied. Elle nodded and stood up. She grabbed her crutches and hobbled to the door. She stopped before she left and looked at the two men.

" Uncle Eddie, talking about which one of us is going to do better in school this year doesn't count as school stuff," she said. As she closed the door she could hear them both laughing.

" She's probably right," Fabian said, grinning at his friend.

" Who cares, we've been doing it for years," Eddie replied.

" Who's the new kid?"

" Boy from Canada. His plane was delayed, that's why he's late."

" Seems believable enough."

" I don't think there's anything weird this time."

" Maybe it's just Americans."

" Hey!"


	2. Chapter 2

Elle walked to the principal's office and opened the door. A boy was standing in front of the desk, looking around. From the back she could see that he was tall and had longish brown hair.

" So you're the new kid," Elle said. He turned and nodded.

" Logan," he said, looking at her.

" Elle," she replied. " Come on. I'll show you Anubis." She went back into the hallway and they began the walk to the house. " It's haunted you know." That was the first thing they told anyone new.

" Yeah right," Logan snorted. Elle smiled, his accent seemed almost familiar, while it wasn't american it was pretty close to it. It remind her of her summer holidays.

" It's is. The original owners of the house were cursed and murdered," she said.

" You don't believe that. Do you?" He asked. So far Logan had only met two people: the principal and Elle and they both seemed slightly crazy.

" It's real," she said. " There's everyone doing PE." She nodded her head to the sports field. From this far she couldn't make out any of her friends but she was glad she wasn't out there suffering.

" Who's in the house?" Logan asked.

" Four boys and four girls. The girls are me, my twin Melissa, Abi and Brooke. The boys are Nate, Adam and Theo. I think you're sharing with Theo, I hope you don't mind a mess. He's a pig," Elle answered.

" I'm pretty messy myself," he said. " What are the teachers like here?"

" Great. They were all hired about eight years ago when Uncle Eddie became Head. He wanted the best and that's what we've got," she said.

" Uncle Eddie?" Logan looked at the girl, he was not expecting that.

" Not my real uncle. Both of my parents are only children, that's probably a reason why they had five of us. My Dad's the History teacher," she said.

" Isn't that weird?" He asked.

" Sometimes. I like having adults around that I can trust and I can talk to when I have problems but sometimes they can be embarrassing," Elle said, after thinking for a minute.

" Understandable," he said. Logan was surprised when Elle stopped. He thought the building in front of them looked more like a library than a boarding house.

" Welcome to Anubis house. I hope you're brave enough to stick it out," she said, hopping up the front steps. She turned and grinned evilly at him, which did scare him slightly. Elle opened the door and walked in. It was a grand building and it hadn't changed since her parents lived here twenty years ago. She was still amazed every time she walked in.

" In there's the sitting room and the dinner table. Dinner's at six every day and don't be late or else you'll go hungry. It doesn't take us long to eat everything. Girls stay upstairs, you're allowed up until curfew. But there's still rules, I'll show you them later. This hall's the boys rooms. You're in here with Theo." Elle finished speaking as she opened the door and the smell of death? drifted out. Elle gagged and moved away from the door.

" Trudy," she shouted. The woman came out of the laundry room, she wasn't as young as she once was but still took great care of the children under her care.

" Oh, what's that smell?" She asked.

" Something of Theo's." Elle replied, her nose still wrinkled up in disgust.

" I'll get that cleaned out. You must be Logan. You come with me and I'll get you something to eat and then I'll clean your room," Trudy said. Elle went back down the hall and into the room she was currently sleeping in.

While breaking her leg was quite annoying she had glad because it had some good parts. She wasn't allowed to stay upstairs in case she got hurt, so she got to stay in the room of her two friends since birth.

Elle changed out of her uniform and into a pair of jeans and a top. She pulled a fluffy hoodie over her head and lay down on her bed. She lifted the open book that she had left beside the bed earlier and continued reading.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later there were shouts from the hall and footsteps running down the hall. The door flew open and Elle looked up from her book.

" Hey wabbit." Elle rolled her eyes and sat up to grab her crutches.

" How are you Hoppy?"

" You are both idiots," she said, standing up. She looked at the two boys she had known since she was a baby and she knew exactly how to handle them.

" That's your opinion," Nate said, sitting on his bed.

" And it's the one that counts," she replied.

" I can't wait until you can go back upstairs," Nate sighed.

" Me either," Elle said.

" We played rounders in PE. Boys against girls. We won," Adam said, trying to stop them before they started arguing.

" Because I'm not there," Elle laughed.

" Yeah, they had a better chance today," Nate said, laughing. Adam looked between the two and smiled. They were always teasing each other, they were worse than brother and sister.

" Are the girls back yet?" Elle asked, as the door opened once again. Brooke stood in the doorway.

" You need to help me," she said, staring at her best friend. Elle nodded and walked out of the room.

" What is it this time?" Elle sat on the stairs and waited for her friend to speak.

" Abi and Melissa want to have a Disney Princess marathon tonight. All eighteen films from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves to The Twelve Dancing Princesses!" Elle nodded.

Brooke was a total tomboy who had only seen princess films because she had been forced to watch them. She was never going to sit with Abi and Melissa and watch them all.

" You don't have to watch them. Just go to bed early," Elle suggested.

" But it's Friday night," she said.

" Then watch the Narnias with us. We're going to watch all five back to back. Even though the first few are really bad quality because they're so old," Elle said. Brooke nodded.

" That sounds great. Who's watching it?" The redhead asked.

" Me and Adam," Elle answered. Brooke looked at her friend and then grinned.

" No thanks then," she said.

" Why not?" Elle asked.

" Because that's the closest you two will ever get to a date because you're both so awkward!"

" Brooklyn! Be quiet!" Elle hissed. She didn't want anyone to know she like Adam, so naturally everyone knew but the two were too nervous to mention it.

Brooke pulled Elle into the dining room where everyone was gathering, hungry for dinner. The two sat at their usual places, Elle at the top of the table and Brooke on her right.

" I want you all to introduce yourselves to the new boy Logan," Trudy said, putting a bowl of baked beans on the table, which the girls immediately pulled up to their side. The seven old Anubis students looked at the new boy, Elle smiled already knowing him but Theo was wary of his new roommate. Understandable, they all knew the stories after all.

" I'm Abi," Abi said, with a small smile. She pushed her long blonde hair behind her shoulders as she reached for the plate of sausages.

" Melissa," the dark haired girl said, she looked like Elle in every way apart from the fact that she was quite tanned while her sister was as white as a ghost.

" Brooke." Brooke smiled at Logan, she was the new kid when they were twelve, but it didn't take her long to fit in.

" Nice to meet you. I think I've changed my mind about boarding school now," Logan said, smiling at the girls.

The three boys of Anubis house were wary of the new boy. His arrival was sudden and he spoke with an accent. And that made him strange in their book, even though Adam's father was American. And they didn't not like anyone flirting with the girls, and he was obviously trying to do that.

Trudy noticed the glares that the boys were sending and walked into the dining room.

" And these are our three musketeers: Adam, Nate and you know Theo," she said.

" There were four musketeers," Adam said, looking at her.

" I think the three stooges suits better anyway," Brooke laughed.

" Or the tweedles. Tweedledee, Tweedledumb and Tweedledoofus," Melissa said, with a grin.

" Whatever Mellie, pass the beans," Theo said, using the hated nickname.

" No way, I don't want to be locked in a gas chamber all night," Abi said. " We'll eat the beans. You can have the vegetables," Melissa said, pushing the bowl of carrots down the table.

" We call the TV tonight," Abi said, staring down the table.

" What are you watching?" Nate asked, putting another scoop of mashed potato on his plate.

" The Disney Princess movies," Melissa said.

" No way."

" That's not fair."

" You can't make us suffer like that." The boys voiced their dislike of the idea.

" You don't have to watch," Melissa said.

" Then what are we supposed to do?" Theo asked.

" Our chores," Abi suggested, with a grin.

" We're watching the Narnias on the laptop," Elle sighed, standing up with her already empty plate.

" Oh no dearie, I'll take that," Trudy said, hurrying in from the kitchen and taking Elle's empty plate. Elle nodded and sat down again.

Another downside to breaking her leg, she couldn't do anything herself. And while people may find this hard to believe she liked washing dishes and doing chores.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later dinner was over and chores were done. For once Anubis house was quiet. Abi was setting up their first film in the sitting room, already in her pyjamas, while Melissa was upstairs showering and changing into her pyjamas. Brooke and Elle were working hard in the boys room, or Brooke was working while Elle ordered her about. They were a good team saying that they managed to move the three beds in the room together.

The four boys were in Theo's room. Nate, Adam and Theo sat on Theo's bed, watching Logan unpack his cases. After twenty minutes of the staring in silence the new boy was extremely creeped out and was beginning to wonder why he came to boarding school.

" Do you mind?" Logan asked, turning to look at his housemates, who he already didn't like.

" Not at all," Theo said, not blinking.

" So, what do you think of it here?" Nate asked.

" Crazy," Logan answered.

" You're right about that. This house is haunted by the Egyptian gods," Adam said.

" You're not scaring me," Logan said, rolling his eyes. They all thought he was an idiot, that were all weird. Anubis house wasn't haunted.

" Sure. Do you want to watch a movie?" Nate asked. The new boy shook his head and the other three left the room.

" What's the plan?" Theo whispered, as they walked down the hall.

" He doesn't believe in ghosts. I think we should haunt him," Nate said, with a grin.

" Tonight?" Adam asked. The other two shook their heads.

" Tomorrow. Gives us some time," Theo said.

" We just need to think of a plan," Nate said, as they walked into his bedroom. Elle and Brooke were already sitting on the beds with a large bowl of popcorn between them.

" A plan for what?" Brooke asked, lifting a handful of popcorn.

" Nothing," Adam said.

" Right," Elle replied, not believing them.

" Movie then?" Theo asked, jumping on to the bed and landing on top of the girls. Elle nodded and reached for the laptop. She had already put the first DVD in. She click play as the other boys lay on the bed. She pushed the laptop back and they all lay squished together on the bed.

They were an hour through the first film when there was a knock on the door, then it opened. Fabian Rutter stood at the door, holding a dark purple bag.

" Here's your bag Elle. I'm going home now," he said.

" Thanks Dad, I forgot about it," the sixteen year old said.

" I guessed," he laughed. " Do you want anything?" Elle looked at the empty bowl and at her father.

" More popcorn?" She asked, with her sweetest smile. Fabian nodded and took the bowl from the bed. He had never been able to say no to his girls.

" Thank you," the five teens chorused as he left the room. Brooke reached forward to play the movie but Adam grabbed her hand.

" No point. Dad'll be in any time," he said. Adam didn't understand why his father had to check on him every Friday night before he went home for the night.

And sure enough when the door opened again Eddie stood there with Fabian.

" Everything ok?" Eddie asked, and Adam nodded. He rolled his eyes and didn't speak.

" Here's your popcorn and we'll leave you to your movie," Fabian said, putting the now full bowl on the bed before he left.

" Is Hazel coming up tomorrow?" Elle shouted, just before the door closed.

" She'll be here to wake you up," her father said, closing the door. Elle smiled, she loved her baby sister and missed her during the week. She was so glad that she could see her on weekends.

" Elle, could we use Pudding tomorrow?" Nate asked, the wheeling in his head spinning with ideas for the prank.

" I suppose, but she might not want to be part of whatever you're planning," Elle said, turning the movie back on.


End file.
